Catalyst
by Toxic-Mai-Panda
Summary: "My name is Elliott Lincoln and I think its about time to tell my side of this little story" Elliott grows up with a normal suburban home life, adopted when she was born to an Australian family moving into a new country. It's not until her older brother comes home to take her on a round world trip. Everything's arranged. But plans eir trips cut short, everything changes.OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Graduation. The small step into the rest of your life, into adulthood.

I sat squared into my seat, diploma in hand, trying my best to keep from throwing my hat early and marching out of the stadium a free woman. That is until college. I shivered at the thought of four more years of this crap. Sam always said that being in college was some of the best years of his life, telling me about the crazy wild parties and insane experiences he had in his 'golden years'. But unlike Sam, I wasn't ready for the 'crazy days' that college had in store for me.

I yawned into my hand. The principle of our small of our small school had walked to the center stage to begin his long, boring-ass speech about how we as students are beginning our new lives as mature adults going into the adult world and blah, blah, blah.

My head swiveled around in boredom, searching for my parents. I almost slapped my hand over my eyes when I saw my adopted father holding a large video camera that was almost too big for him to handle one-handed and pointed it directly to me. He waved frantically once he caught my gaze, I finally humored him with an embarrassed wave then watched as my other adopted parent came into view. My mom, Realene, pushed Dad out of the way completely out of the way, leaning over my dad as she waved and blew me a few kisses. Though my dear brother was missing from the two to complete the Lincoln family troupe, I could just picture him climbing over the hundreds of chairs in the auditorium just to suffocate me in one of his long bear hugs.

I sunk deeply into my seat, my two friends on either side of me cackling at my odd family. I rolled my eyes and punched Michel in his arm as hard as I could and nudged my head back to his own mother, who had a large neon pink sign saying 'Luv U my sweet, baby-boo-bear'. A smile crept onto my face as I watched all the color drain from his face. Michel wasn't really one of my best friends, in fact I never really had that many. Not that I was unsociable, I had plenty of friends just not close ones. I was never really popular with the student body anyhow, I was kind of there. The kid who studied hard, almost never got into trouble, never went to parties. Always neutral, always the good girl. Thing was, I was completely comfortable with the way my life was. Slow and safe. Just the way I preferred, never wanting change.

My thoughts were snapped from me when I heard the principle requesting us to move our tassels, bringing his speech to a close. I glanced up at my black and white tassel, swallowing in anticipation as I moved it and listened for further instructions.

"Ladies and Gentelmen, I give you this year's 19-" He barely finished before the loud uproar of the young adults cheered atop of their lungs loudly as they could around the auditorium.

Caps flew around the large space, some going further than others. My own cap quickly joined them and watched as it lingered with the others a few slow moments. It was as if movements around me went into slow motion to allow me to think amongst the chaos.

I had a fresh start on life. A new beginning. The very thought made me grin madly. Thoughts of my future flooded my mind and allowed me to drown in my own mind a few moments as I thought. The things that I'd accomplish, the people I have yet to meet in this life. I'd most likely find a husband, hopefully. Maybe even kids. I had no clue, no _idea_ what life had in store for me. Whether it be for good or bad. My comfortable little life was changing…and it was exciting know that fact.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm so excited to have the first chapter up! I hope you all will like it. I've had wanted to write about Elliott for SO long and now I finally have the boost of confidence to actually publish a story of my own!**

**I'd like to quickly thank MistroStrings for inspiring me to write my own story. She is FANTASTICLY talented. Check out her work it's amazing! **

**Anyways let's get this show on the road! Hope you enjoy!**

Mom always said I was an early bird. Getting a start before everyone else was kind of my thing.

I let out a long yawn, stretching out my long torso and gracing my back with a few satisfying cracks. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, drifting my head back down deep into to my pillow and let out a soft grunt. It was Monday morning, the worst day of the week if you ask me. My eyes fixed onto to a blue-lit digital clock once, my head was on it's side. 4:30 it read, blinking at me tauntingly. It was always flashing like that, no matter how much I tried to fix that thing just…_oh _it's so frustrating.

I flung my light-grey blue blankets from my shivering body, and sprang up from my bed. My thin arms stretched over my head as I swiftly reached my bathroom.

Our front door softly slammed shut, the last of my pop tart being chewed away as I plumped down to the bottom step and leaned over to curl my neon shoe laces into place. The clean misty smell of the early morning fresh cut grass, and rainwater drifted around me peacefully as I continued to get myself ready for a good long run. It always smelled so fresh in this little neighborhood of ours, so safe. Almost too dull sometimes, but it wasn't unwelcomed.

My mind focused more seriously on the run I had in store for myself, digging my toes into the dirt below me and sprung up from the bottom step. My more moderate pace quickly beginning to launch to a sprint, my headphones blasting loud music into my head. My breathing increases, my legs speeding me down the road as fast as they could take me. God I love running. The feeling of escaping, of having freedom each and every time you start. The rush you feel in your lungs as you outrun all life around you and time stands still. Just the rush of it all was enough to keep me attached to this kind of exercise. Makes you feel alive, and having escape from anything or anyone.

The checkpoint I sat was just in my sights about an hour into my run. A beat up old sign that I hit once when I first got my license…still made me grin every time I see it. I was almost there when my breath suddenly caught in my throat at a moment's notice, making me cough and sputter my running into a slow jog. I quickly plucked the plain, white headphones from my ears with a quick jerk and slipped my hands downward to my knees. My small shoulders hunched forward, trying to regain my breath in short, sputtered coughs, my toes gripping into the slightly moist fabric of my socks. Glad it was still early enough for barely any people out to see me. Damn it, and I was almost there too! I stare grimly at the beat up old stop sign with daggers in my eyes as it just laughs in my face. I cringe in brief anger, the mocking making want to rip every single stop sign in the state of Illinois.

"You know you can run all you want Sheila, but you aren't going to beat the breakfast crowd at Starbucks." A familiar Australian drawl whistles loud behind me. "No matter how fast you run, no matter how hard you push someone will always be one step ahead of you."

I continue to breathe quickly as the man's voice rang in my ears. "Sam." I softly muttered with a large sweaty. "Still don't believe I'm faster than you huh?" I stretched up to my full length, shaking my legs out and turning to the direction of the voice. "I have gotten better you know. I've doubled the time we left off with. I could probably beat you, right here right now."

"I bet you could." I finally spotted him, bulky arms crossed against his chest, all propped up against his trusty old Chevy pickup truck. He hadn't changed much over the couple of years, only his hair is longer and there's noticeable stubble on his chin and jaw. Sam had left when I was barely sixteen, and was hardly ever home to begin with. Enlisting into the army a young age, he spent most of his adult life in war. He had often told me stories, when he visited for Christmas and Thanksgiving; about how many close-calls he's had being in a battle. Showing me a few nasty scars in the process, and it would always end with mom would always scold him when he would be too graphic about his stories at the table…though Dad and I would just stare in wonder.

"You've grown, Elli." He said, shrugging himself off the worn out vehicle.

I wasted no more time, not minding my aching legs as I ran over to him as fast as I could and flew my arms around his thick torso once I reached him. "What are you doing her Sammy?" He just laughed when I almost knocked him over and wound his arms around my shoulders. "I thought you were commissioned another 2 months!" I laughed, looking up at him with a wide smile.

"They decided to let me go early . You know how they can't handle all this" He wiggled his eyebrows with a wink. "And good God look at you," His large hands flew from my shoulders to my cheeks, squeezing both sides together. "My little baby roo is all grown up, doesn't need her big brother anymore!" He sobbed theatrically, pressing my cheeks further together as he continued. "Besides what brother misses they're only sister's graduation! I swear I came as fast as I could, but know how it is don't you, you little adult." He was starting to baby talk now, stretching my face in circular, painful motions.

I made a displeased muffled sound and pried his hands away from my swollen flesh. "You really don't have to apologize for anything, Sam. You didn't miss anything. Other than the most boring, generic graduation speech in the history of man." I pursed my lips from side to side, feeling the tingly sensation when my skin had snapped back into place. I smiled anyways. "I'm just glad you're here, you have no idea how much I've missed you, soldier." I hugged him once more, pressing my cheek to his chest.

"Sorry about that, doll. Ya' know I hate being away for so long, 'specially when I had to miss out on all your teenage drama years. God knows I wanted to be on the sidelines while you go through that." I felt his deeper, rumbled laugh as he followed my action and wrapped his arms around me. "But don't fret, dearie. I'll make it up to you when we set off on our little trip." He says, letting go of me and turning around to open his door. "C'mon kiddo. I'll take you home."

My eyes blinked rapidly, cocking my head to the side in confusion. "Trip?" I quirked, staying put for a moment as he motioned his head towards the passenger seat. "Wait, wait. What trip?"

"Europe." I say flatly, almost too shocked to be serious about it.

"Yes." Mom says impatiently nodding her head, my Dad just smiled beside her with his mouth full of food.

"As in…_Europe, _Europe right? For an _entire _year_._" I repeat myself, glancing from Sam's goofy grin to my parent's eager ones. "But…I mean mom, Dad you can't be serious. Is this a joke, 'cause it's not funny." My eyebrows furrowed at the three people sitting me in the noiseless Diner we were at. "Can we even afford this? It's SO much trouble for a two people trip, don't you think? And Sam, you just can't leave work all a sudden! You just got back and you want to just pick up and leave again at the drop of a hat?"

"Oh my God-Elliott. Sweetheart, please, it's all been arranged. Everything from airfare, to the hotel rooms, even tours! So don't worry about the money, we've been saving it up for years hoping we could afford something nice for you." She laughs at my behavior, making my face twist into a sharp frown, and just pats my hand as if I was six-years old again. "With your father's bonus we can afford a nice trip for the both of you. Of course you brother will have to pitch in a bit to help out."

"At first we were just going to send you off by yourself but that could be quite dangerous for a young girl. Especially with all human trafficking 'N such. " Dad adds on, his hands folded onto the table then gestured towards my brother. "But with Samuel guarding you 24/7 would allow us sleep better at night. Plus, your brother has missed so much of your life already! How could you just pass this up?" He said reassuringly, locking my eyes with his, and then tore it away from him. "It'll be a good thing for you darling, getting out into a world different than yours. It's a real eye-opening experience. Your mother did it, I did it!" He pressed a hand to his chest, nodding as he did so to try and push me to agree. "It might sound frightening at first, but trust me Elsie, dear. Once you get out there and step off that plane you'll be so happy you went."

I look towards Sam with a frown; he just furrowed an eyebrow with a childish smirk on his face in return. "And you?" I say, my arms crossed against my chest. "What do you say, Sam?" One eyebrow rose as I asked the question, hoping he would somehow disagree.

"Honestly Ell's, I agree."

_**Figures.**_

"dad's right, being away from home makes you realize what's really important. It helps you figure out what to do with your life." He shrugs at my hard expression, and raises his hands in defense. "I'm just saying, doll. "

"But your job, won't they-?"

He quickly interrupts me, groaning as he threw his head. "Elliott, would you _stop._ My work is fine, I'll have a couple smaller jobs overseas after we get there, just to get some extra cash flowing. So, would you quit trying to pick out every detail of why you shouldn't go and just do it already?" Sam huffed a laugh at my ridiculous. "It's not the end of the world. Good lord Ell, honestly. Your so stubborn."

I sigh rubbing my hands to my temples, elbows firmly planted onto the table. "Okay, it's not that I'm mad alright? I just wish you could've given me more than a week's notice." My grumbling voice said, opening my frustrated eyes. "So…it's absolutely fine sending your daughter off to a foreign county?"

"With your brother." Mom adds.

Dad nods along with her and says quickly. "Yes, with your brother."

The room goes silent as the three schemers stare at me, awaiting for my answer. I take a deep breath thinking things over. Okay…It's not like I'm leaving anything behind that I'm too attached to. It's not like I have a boyfriend to think about in a situation like this. I'd have to tell a few friend's of how long I'll be off for. And of course my parents, odd as they are sometimes I'd miss them almost too much. Other than that, do I want to go? Hell yes.

"So?" My mom can hardly contain her excitement as she waits for answer.

"Go on, what d'ya think dolly?" Sam added, nudging me painfully with his elbow. "Should we give it a go?"

I looked to my Dad, searching for his real thoughts to this in his eyes. For some reason, growing up I could usually tell what he was thinking with his eyes. I was of course wrong a lot of times, but I could tell something was off. I knew he was excited just as much as my mum, but there was something about the way his grey eyes snapped a moment in different emotion as he was. It was as if he was saddened for some reason. Maybe it was because I really was growing up, or the fact that I was leaving for so long? I don't know but something was definitely off.

"Okay, okay. Don't lose your shorts. I'll go."

"YES." Sam raises both of his arms in the air, then curls them around my shoulders and pressed his chin down on my head.

Mom grabs my hands that where folded on one another and smiles brightly showing her teeth. "Oh, how exciting! Now we have so much to do before you set off, dear. Of course we'll have to go shopping tomorrow for clothes, you can't go to Europe without displaying the most fashionable American attire possible."

I just laugh as mom rambles on and Dad mocks her whole excitement with amusing expressions, also pretending to flip his invisible long hair, like mom sometimes did with hers.

What on earth have I gotten myself into?

I sat onto the roof of our large house, my arms crossed around my knees, staring at the summer stars slowly trying to remember which constellations were which.

My parents had thrown a going away party for us two days before we leave a bunch of our neighbors and friends had come by to celebrate. I had left early to some up here after most of my friends left and mostly just my parents company stayed. I quickly got sick of all the people crowding me inside our average-sized house.

"You know, I'd thought you'd be up here." I heard Sam's voice from behind me, opening the fire escape hatch that was built into the ceiling of my room. "What? Didn't want the company of doctors and lawyers?" He smirks, slipping into a sitting position next to me.

I snorted rolling my eyes, keeping my focus on the sky when came. "You know not all grown-up jobs are just for doctors and lawyers. People actually have fun jobs you know."

"Yeah sure, name one person that enjoys they're job." He answers as he leans back onto his hands, looking at the navy sky above us.

"You don't?"

"Are you kidding, Ell?" He shifts over, giving me a dumbfounded look. "I stuck with this job; I really don't have any other choice. This is why this is such a perfect opportunity for you Ell." He sounded as if he was trying to convince me.

I sighed deeply. "Sam. Please, I don't want to talk about it. I'm going aren't I? I mean what more do you want? To jump up and clap my hands until I pee myself from excitement?" I shrug, with a silly expression, nudging his arm playfully.

Sam was less than amused and frowned deeply. "Any girl your age would be grateful if they had a chance to go to a foreign country. What's your problem? I thought you'd be thrilled, when we told you." He said, more curious than disappointed. "Do you not want to go?"

"No! No, I do!" I respond quickly before he received any more doubt. "It's just a little too good to be true, you know? I mean like you said anybody would be lucky to have chance like this…it's just…" I shake my head confused not sure what to say and look off to the side.

"What?" He tilts his head more in my line of vision to try and get my attention again.

My lips roll into a thin line, trying to muster up the right words to say without turning him away or making him angry. "I don't know, Sam…it's like mom and dad are trying to get rid of me I guess." I shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I know they love me, I just get the feeling that they're a bigger meaning behind this huge gift…" I sigh trying to get Sam to follow me up on this, and looking over to see his smirking face. My face goes completely deadpanned. "Alright, laugh it up chuckle box."

He looked as if he was about to burst at any second. "I'm just not surprised is all, girly." He ruffles my long hair, making a mess of it. "You're just so serious about this! Can't you just enjoy this gift without having to think of giving something in return?" He launches an arm around my neck, and forces me into a headlock. "You're so damn stubborn." He laughs at my failed attempts o escape, and rubs his knuckles into my skull.

"Sam-! " I struggle against his strong grip, pushing my fists against his ribs. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, because I do! It's just –oh will you cut it out!" I couldn't help but laugh as he as he grinds stinging burns on my scalp. I finally slipped from his grasp, and slapped his arm a few times.

"Oh grow up!" I punched his arm, which was nothing to him, and slid myself over towards the escape. "I'm going to bed. I hope you gain more maturity by the time I wake up." I bit down the grin I had on my face as I fell back into my room.

"Oh come on Elliott!" He laughs, patting he hatch when I slammed it shut. "I was only having a bit of fun, and just trying to cheer you up!" I hear him beat down on the roof as I plop onto my bed and open up a magazine that has been sitting on my nightstand. "H-hey Elli, this thing doesn't open on the outside so…."

We all stood in front of the gate, listening to our plane's boarding call blast through the speakers of New York's airport. I had an uneasy sense of nausea in the pit of my stomach just nagging at me I as stare at the flights schedules, my eyes never leaving our flight time. We start off in Santiago, jumping a few places in the country and do the same with France and Italy. The pit grew more and more irritating as I think about the plans for our trip, trying to push the nagging, negative thoughts trying to break through my brain. It wasn't that I was scared or anything, I was more than happy to go really, it was the thought of never making it back. Like we'd be stuck there or something, I don't know.

Maybe it was just me being paranoid.

"Okay so honey; call me right when you land and get all settled alright? I need to know you got there alright, and if the hotel is alright enough for you to stay in, and-"

"Realene." Dad says kindly like he's dealing with a neurotic child, putting a hand on her shoulder, giving her a kind smile.

Mom sighs, nodding with irritation at his tone of voice. "I know, I know." She straightens my collar to its rightful place and kisses my cheeks numerous. "But still, I'd like to be sure that she makes it safe an then they're on their own." She narrowed her eyebrows sadly, squishing my cheeks together and glaring at dad. "At least _I'm _considered for my children's safety, Mr. Lincoln." She hissed at him, causing my father to roll his eyes.

I smiled, looking down at my suitcase and holding it close. "Mom, we'll be fine I promise." I said quickly, before my dad responded to her.

"Time to go." Sam nudged me with his elbow, and bent down to grab some of my bags. "Bye mum. Love you." He mutters, slinging an arm around her neck and squeezes her tightly. He then looks to dad and they both nod knowingly while dad hugged me goodbye.

"I love you." He whispers, hugging me tight before letting me go to mom. "Be safe, and never leave your brothers side." He places a hand on my head and lets it linger there a moment, before shooting a stern look at Sam. "And he same goes for you. If you even let her out of your sight for a second…" He mutters the rest of what seemed to be a threat out of my earshot, then forces Sam into a hug and whispering something else. "Love you son." Before releasing him quickly to shake his hand

Sam nodded as if he was taking orders from a commanding officer, and then hugged back. "Yeah..you too dad." He says, letting him go just as quickly as he had him in a hug.

Ugh what was it with men? Mom and I are over here squeezing the life out of each other, even tearing up a bit, while those two manly men just give each other a quick back pat and shake hands. So ridiculous sometimes, men are. Afraid to look weak in front of others, so they shut their compassion out.

"Come on then, Elli. We don't wanna miss our flight." He puts a hand on my shoulder, quickly making his way towards security check.

I nod reluctantly let go of my mom. "I gotta go mom." I mutter, grabbing my suitcase and handbag, only to throw my arms around her again.

"I know she says." She clutches me close again one last time, with dad wringing an arm around me as well. "We love you so much, Elliott." She sniffs, making the situation worse. "You'll call won't you? And send me pictures?" She whispers, bringing her hands to my shoulders. "I know Sammy hates taking them but…"

My teeth clench tightly and the inside of my chest aches. "You know I will." I swallow and resist the urge to just break down sobbing. "I love you too. Thank you so much for this, I don't deserve it, but…" I drift off, squeezing they're hands to mine. "I'll see you soon okay? Try not to drive each other crazy while I'm gone." I laugh releasing their hands, discreetly wiped away some loose tears with the back off of my hand before chasing after Sam, waving behind me as a caught up with him. "Bye!"

They stand there waving a few moments waving at back at me until Sam and I turned a corner and they were out of sight.

The crushing ache remained as I lifted my luggage to the conveyer belt, and passed through security with no problems.

Sam noticed my change of mood, pushing me up the stars as we were boarding. "You know we'll be back." He chuckles, stuffing our bags into the compartment above our seats. "It's not like we'd never come back, or never see them again." He plops into the seat next to me, flowing my gaze as I stare out the window. "Why are you so worried?"

I buckle myself in securely, and watch the distant cars driving on the freeway. "You know me; I worry about problems that don't exist." I sigh and look down my hands.

"Meaning?" He removes his jacket and pulls his phone from his pocket, messaging someone as he spoke.

A snoopy habit of mine caused me to casually look over his shoulder to see who he was messaging but was swiftly angled another way so I couldn't see. I puckered my lips slightly in disappointment, and sunk back into my seat and watched a flight attendant and announced that the plane was assenting. "Maybe I'm just shook up from all the plane-adrenaline. I'll be fine, really." I said, looking down at my already buckled seatbelt, the plane giving a soft jerk as it started to move.

"Don't worry," He began, squeezing my hand tightly. "We'll be landing before you know it and start the adventure of a life time."

I look up at him with a sad smile until my stomach drops instantly as the plane starts to take off, and I clutch his rough hand in a death grip. "Oh Good God…"

Did I ever mention this is my first time being in a plane?

Just. _Awesome_.

**AN: WOO. First chapter! **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Too long? Too short?**

**Thank you for taking the time to read, I'll try to get chapter two by this weekend! The story will start picking up soon, you know how it is with these first chapters**


End file.
